


Playing Cards

by mafreila



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Brief depictions of cockwarming, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, anything else? hope i'm not forgetting anything, i usually see hisoka as a top but sometimes i make exceptions, not beta read LMFAO, such as in this fic. but he's more of a power bottom here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: It began when Homare was struck with inspiration, a hint of curiosity to see just how far he could go... that is, how much he could tease Hisoka before he would get kicked out of their shared dorm room.All because he was so horribly infatuated with Hisoka, and especially those adorable reactions of his.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Playing Cards

It began when Homare was struck with inspiration, a hint of curiosity to see just how far he could go... that is, how much he could tease Hisoka before he would get kicked out of their shared dorm room. He always found it so very endearing, the way his boyfriend’s expression would twist into a slight pout whenever he was being teased, and Homare just couldn’t get enough of that display of hidden emotion.

Well, hidden isn’t at all how Homare would personally describe it. Maybe it was because he was so vulnerable himself, so… outcast from society, that he could always tell exactly what Hisoka was thinking, could always feel an array of emotions radiating from the seemingly cold and distant man. Emotionless was the last way he’d describe his boyfriend, as it was simply a matter of learning how to read the little signs he gave; such as the way his eyes twinkled a little when he was excited, much like a calming cascade of water with all the stars in the night sky mixed into it, like stardust captured into two fragile lime-green orbs…

Every glimpse of those emotions was what Homare found so enthralling, thus why he decided to play his cards a little differently to see what he could do to get Hisoka to react more efficiently. Though, of course, his only available “card,” per se, was the fact that he was the sole marshmallow provider for the number one enthusiast of said item…

So he had started with that, and managed to come up with his first idea of approaching Hisoka with no marshmallows in sight, opting to pretend as if he had run out to see the other’s reaction. It wasn’t true, of course! He would never show up unprepared, no matter what shenanigans he had in store; there was a half empty bag tucked carefully into his back pocket, which he planned to pull out once he’d had his fun. Unfortunately, however, the prank was over before it had even begun, as Hisoka quickly pinpointed exactly where he was hiding the marshmallows. His attempt had been an immediate failure in the face of Hisoka’s Marshmallow Detector™.

“...Besides, if you really didn’t have any, I’d just tell you to go buy more,” he had pointed out, languidly stretched out on the couch. Homare frowned, voicing his agreement as he sought another plan of action.

The next day, he’d come up with a new strategy, which was trying to discreetly eat the marshmallows he had equipped so that he could try to mess with Hisoka by saying he had already eaten them, and he must simply not remember having done so. 

As he laid on the couch with a sleepy Hisoka clinging to him, Homare began to stealthily retrieve marshmallows from the bag, careful to keep his hand away from the edges to avoid any crinkling noises as he grabbed at a few before popping one into his mouth and chewing through the soft exterior and feeling the gooiness of the inside melt across his tastebuds. Sighing, he watched his boyfriend carefully while placing another into his mouth, then one more before the resting figure began to stir on top of him.

“Nnm…. marshmallows…” Hisoka mumbled as he squirmed, eventually raising his head and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. Homare made quick work of securing the bag of marshmallows behind his back as the other awoke, staring up at him. 

“What are you doing…?”

“Aha, I’m not doing anything! You can go back to sleep, Hisoka-kun,” Homare instructs, ruffling the other’s hair gently. He felt himself shrinking under the intense, scrutinizing gaze of his boyfriend, trying his best to keep the act up. 

“...Arisu is a bad liar.”

Before Homare can react, the shorter male crawls up to lick at the side of Homare’s mouth, his tongue revealing a small piece of marshmallow that had stuck to his outer lip before Hisoka moved away, a satisfied look on his face. Homare, meanwhile, felt his face burning up at what had just happened, stuttering in a vain attempt to get some sort of sentence out of his mouth.

“Fufu… That’s what happens when you let your guard down, Arisu~” Hisoka teases -- it wasn’t fair, Homare was supposed to be the one teasing him, and yet… 

After a not-so-swift recovery, Homare decided to try this from a different angle, reaching back into the back and selecting a decently sized marshmallow; he could feel Hisoka’s gaze burning through him as he placed the marshmallow square between his top and bottom lip, but didn’t close down on it quite yet, making eye contact with his boyfriend.

Catching the playful glimmer in his eyes, Hisoka sighed, running a hand through his hair. “...Is this your way of asking me to kiss you?” He mumbled in clear annoyance, but began to lean forward anyways. “I guess I’ll indulge you this time…”

Darting forward, Hisoka closed his mouth around the marshmallow, his lips meeting Homare’s in the process before the taller boy pushed the fluffy white object into his boyfriend’s mouth so he could eat it, taking the opportunity to fully kiss him. He lightly sucked at Hisoka’s bottom lip while he was nibbling away at the marshmallow, waiting for him to finish enjoying the treat before deepening their embrace, pulling Hisoka onto his lap.

It didn’t take long for them to get heated, a groan disappearing somewhere into the kiss as Hisoka pressed his tongue into Homare’s mouth, his body shaking a little with impatience. The fuschia-haired man shivered at the feeling, taking a moment to savor the other’s tongue swiping across the insides of his mouth, tasting the sugary sweetness of leftover marshmallow drenching over his own tongue. 

Without a word, Homare slid his hands underneath his boyfriend’s thin-material shirt, letting lithe fingers roam across the warm skin of his stomach; he could feel the other tense up immediately at the contact, but seemed to relax into his touch after a few moments, sighing into the kiss and moving his tongue to press against Homare’s.

“Mmn….” Homare made a noise of content as he brushed his hand over one of Hisoka’s nipples, feeling it quickly perk up in interest under the pads of his fingers when he began circling around it; he could feel the shorter boy shudder, squirming against Homare with the smallest of gasps. At this, he felt a surge of satisfaction, pressing the tip of his pointer finger rather forcefully at the rose bud before snaking his hand out from Hisoka’s shirt completely.

In a daze, Hisoka pulled away from the kiss to look up at Homare, taking a few seconds to process the loss of contact. Then, once his brain caught up to the current situation, his bottom lip stuck out a little in a pout, his face flushed and panting slightly. “Arisu, why’d you stop…?”

Homare found himself flushing, too, and instead of replying right away, he stared back at his boyfriend for a moment. This was exactly the kind of expression he’d been seeking, the cute sulking face that made his heart skip a beat everytime… 

“...Hisoka-kun, you’re the one who said you’d indulge me… and yet you’re this excited now?”

He teased in a low voice, slightly out of breath from their activities. He could see Hisoka’s eyes gloss over for a split second with embarrassment, but neither of them looked away, so Homare continued speaking. “...Huhu. I suppose I’ll ask you this, then: what would you like me to do?”

At this, Hisoka finally broke their intense shared gaze, glancing away in what Homare could only assume was embarrassment. “T-That’s.... obvious, isn’t it? I want Arisu to keep touching me.”

Smiling, the long-haired male laid down his next card, choosing his actions carefully. He grabbed onto Hisoka’s right hand gently enough that its presence was barely there, and spoke. “Oh…? Then, I need you to show me where you’d like my attention.”

Breath hitching just enough for Homare to catch the reaction, Hisoka hesitated for a moment before slowly guiding his boyfriend’s hand down the length of his torso, halting just above the newly formed bulge in his pants. “H-Here.” 

Smirking, Homare leaned forward to rest his mouth next to Hisoka’s ear, lightly brushing his hand against his crotch. For a moment, he simply sucked on the lobe of his ear, which Hisoka clearly seemed to enjoy as his body jolted a little bit in surprise.

Then, after a quick lap of his tongue against the flushed skin, he whispered, his breath hot against Hisoka’s neck. “How bold, Hisoka-kun…”

“J-Just do it,” Hisoka demanded, a slight hint of desperation to his voice as he leaned into the feather-light touch against his clothed erection. Homare gave a quiet purr as he pressed his palm harder onto it, sliding his fingers upwards towards the button of his jeans and popping it open. “I need you to be more specific,” he continues, pausing in his actions to smile knowingly up at Hisoka perched so cutely on his thighs. “What exactly do you want me to do…? I want to hear you say it.”

Hisoka frowns in frustration, taking in a shallow breath through slightly parted lips. “Didn’t I already tell you…? I want you to touch me…” When Homare doesn’t look satisfied, he adds in a small “please,” afterward in hopes that might help. 

It didn’t.

“That won’t do… you need to tell me exactly. I can’t possibly know what you want if you don’t tell me, see?” Of course, he already knew what his boyfriend wanted, and it wasn’t as if this was the first time they’d fooled around; he just wanted to tease him a little. And by a little, he meant a lot. 

“Mm…. fine.” Hisoka is silent for a moment after muttering a reluctant agreement, his heart racing in his chest as his lip quivered, trying to get the words out. He stared helplessly at Homare, the tips of his ears burning from embarrassment. “....I want you to help me get off,” he finally blurted, pressing Homare’s hand back in between his legs, this time with more force than before; he moaned wantonly as if he hadn’t been expecting it, even though he’d done it himself.

“I-I’m really hard, see? So… I… I want Arisu to make me feel good, please…” 

Pleased, Homare hums at the words, moving his hand to latch onto the zipper of Hisoka’s pants and yank it downward. Usually, he was the one being relentlessly teased, so now that he was able to get a little payback… Well, that wasn’t what this was about; Homare simply loved this side of Hisoka, and found everything his boyfriend did absolutely alluring. That’s why he was so excited to see these sides of him that he rarely displayed.

“I see… Then, I’ll do my best, Hisoka-kun,” he murmured, coaxing Hisoka to lift himself up a little bit so that Homare could wriggle down his jeans and underwear, sliding them off long, pale legs. He chuckled to himself as Hisoka sighed in relief as his erection sprung free from the confines of his clothing, twitching slightly in the air.

“You’re already this hard, huh…? Was all the kissing too much for you?” Homare teased as he brought his hand to the tip of Hisoka’s dick, lightly pressing down on the leaking slit with his thumb.

Hisoka let out a soft moan when Homare’s hand finally made direct contact with his cock. “D-Dummy Arisu, don’t let it get to your head. It doesn’t mean you’re a good kisser or anything…”

Pursing his lips, Homare pulled his hand away from Hisoka’s erection, making a show of lapping away at his thumb to clean off the precum that had gathered against it. “Hisoka-kun, I won’t continue unless you tell the truth, you know!”

Hisoka squirmed, his cheeks growing hot and flushed as his breath came out in small pants. “N...Nnn, I don’t know what Arisu is talking about…. I am telling the truth…” His cock twitched as he spoke, clearly desperate for Homare’s touch. 

“Hmm, are you sure…? Somehow, I don’t quite believe you are…” Homare smirked at how worked up his boyfriend was with him having done this little; he really was so cute. “I-I’m sure,” Hisoka gulped, “so you should stop teasing me and get on with it…”

Homare raised an eyebrow at the request, moving his thumb to ever-so-slightly drag his blunt nail down the length of Hisoka’s shaft, barely making any contact but still eliciting a delicious reaction out of the silver-haired male, who arched his back and let out a whimper of…. well, of what exactly, Homare couldn’t quite tell.

“You say that but you quite enjoy it when I tease you, hm..~? Otherwise, you wouldn’t be looking so desperate, now would you?” 

“I-I’m not… desperate,” Hisoka whined, but the tone of his voice and the way his body trembled on top of Homare’s lap completely betrayed his words. Homare could feel himself getting more and more turned on by the second at this display of utter… lewdness. 

“Whatever you say, Hisoka-kun,” Homare hummed, clearly not convinced in the slightest, but giving up on his pursuit of making his boyfriend confess it vocally -- for now, at least. He guided Hisoka to hop off of his lap, slowly leaning him back against the cushions of the couch while keeping a hand behind the other’s body to make sure he didn’t fall. As Hisoka stared up at him inquisitively, Homare tucked the long strand of hair that rested against his cheek behind his ear, moving it out of the way before settling in between Hisoka’s legs, leaning his head down to press a kiss to the head of Hisoka’s cock; this earned him another pleased squirm from the boy below him, and a low groan that rumbled in his chest once he’d realized what Homare was going to do.

“Mm… Ah…!” His quiet, shallow breathing broke into a breathless moan when Homare parted his lips and began to take Hisoka’s length into his mouth, the wet heat swallowing his cock and making his entire body ache all over in the best way possible. His back arched slightly, despite how hard he tried to make himself stay still on the couch.

“A-Arisu… shit…” 

All too abruptly, the other’s throat constricted around his cock, and Homare started to yank his head back with a gag — but Hisoka was faster. Placing his hands on either side of Homare’s head, he kept his boyfriend from moving away from his dick, smiling. It was only out of pure admiration that he laughed; he found it quite adorable that his precious Arisu was struggling to suck him off properly.

“Mm... wait, could it be that…. this is Arisu’s first time giving a blowjob?” 

Homare wasn’t able to respond with his mouth full, but he didn’t have to for Hisoka to get his answer; he observed with keen eyes as his face turned bright red, all the way to the tips of his ears. How cute.

Sighing, he slid his fingers into locks of fuschia hair, lips curling into a smirk as he eased Homare back down, pressing more and more of his shaft into the wet cavern of his mouth despite the small noise of shock vibrating against his skin. 

“It’s okay… I’ll make sure you get lots of experience sucking my cock,” he purrs seductively, and with that, continued to drag Homare’s head up and down as he pleased. “Open wide for me, and use your tongue,” he instructed as he began to apply more force to each movement, eyelids fluttering shut -- but not for long, because he loved the absolutely broken, helpless look on Homare’s face as Hisoka used his mouth as he pleased. 

Homare wondered if maybe this was karma for him trying so hard to tease the other, but he couldn’t exactly say that he disliked it… He struggled to keep his throat relaxed so that he wouldn’t gag again as Hisoka guided him all the way down, pressing his boyfriend’s nose against his pubes; for what felt like an eternity, the silver-haired boy just held Homare down there, unable to properly breathe, enjoying the warm heat around his entire length with a long noise of pleasure.

“Fuck… Arisu, can I come on your face?” Hisoka asked as he slowly let Homare off of his shaft, watching through a lust-filled, half-lidded gaze as his boyfriend coughed and gasped for air, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. After he’d recovered, he nodded up at Hisoka with a smile. Licking his lips, Hisoka sat up so that his weight was on his knees and wrapped his hand around his length to stroke at himself, Homare’s saliva coating his cock, making it nice and slick. 

“Nn… ‘M so close, your mouth felt so hot and… I-I…haa, Arisu…” Hisoka spoke as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then opened again to stare down at Homare, who was waiting patiently -- almost eagerly -- right in front of Hisoka’s cock. As he neared the edge of his orgasm, he sped up his hand, bucking his hips into it; the sound of wet skin against skin squelched loudly as he fucked his own hand, gasping and panting heavily. In the depths of his core, he could feel the sensation of his nearing climax starting to overwhelm him, making his toes curl. Just a little more...

“Ah… haa, I’m gonna come, Arisu…” He warned, and when he saw his boyfriend open his mouth to stick out his tongue, the battle was lost for him. He let out a final string of moans as he gave his cock sporadic strokes, ropes of thick cum spurting on Homare’s face, and a few drops onto his tongue. He trembled as he came down from the high of his orgasm, his strokes slowly coming to a stop when he stopped ejaculating.

“...Mm, you look really good like that, Arisu…” Hisoka commented quietly as he wiped his thumb across a small stripe of cum on his boyfriend’s cheek, smearing it across his skin with a loving smile. Homare beamed at the praise, smiling as Hisoka leaned back against the couch cushions once more.

Then, much as anyone would have expected, his boyfriend promptly fell asleep, leaving Homare to take care of his own arousal by himself. “You’re lucky I’m so infatuated with you,” Homare commented with a frown, though it quickly melted into a warm smile as he pressed a chaste kiss to Hisoka’s forehead.

“....Goodnight, Hisoka-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally after 2 years of being into a3 i'm publishing a fic for it... this was heavily inspired by an rp that wasn't even serious so i
> 
> anyways thanks for reading !! hisohoma is one of my fav ships so i hope i could do them justice<3 i'll be back with more a3 content soon enough (maybe, college life forces me into writer's blocks way too often)


End file.
